troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Lysan Mungo
Dee Lysan Mungo is a Slytherin who attended Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. Her primary motivation is Acceptance. Appearance Dee is average in height at around 5ft 6. She has messy brown hair, to her shoulders in length. She wears it down to hide her face, with a heavy fringe. She has green eyes. She wears Hogwarts Slytherin house robes, which look un kept, and she has an air about her of neglect, where other Slytherins look prim and well cared for. Her hands are heavily calloused from years of potions, and healing ointments. Personality Born- Deevolla Lysan Black. Now under the name Dee Lysan Mungo The start to Dee’s life was not a happy one. For whatever reasons, her parents did not want her, and she was cast aside. She was sent to live in an orphanage. She did not spend much time there however, before long she was adopted by a muggle couple and she spent the first 7 years of her life living with them in relative harmony. The muggle couple were deeply religious and once Dee’s magical abilities started to present themselves, they grew concerned. They believed she was possessed, and enlisted the help of exorcists to try rid her of her daemons. To no avail. Her magical abilities did not disappear, and they were growing with time. The muggle couple decided Dee was no longer welcome, and staged an accident that would have killed her, had a neighboring witch not intervened. She stole Dee away from the couple and erased their memory of ever having an adopted daughter. Dee then came to live with the woman who has stole her and saved her life. The woman was a healer for St Mungos Hospital and she grew concerned over Dee’s mental health. She witnessed that Dee had memory loss, and that she could not recall certain parts of her days, or words she has spoken. She also grew worried about the times Dee would be asked to be called by another name, stating this was her true self. The woman took Dee to Mungo’s where further tests would be carried out over a length of time. It was eventually decided upon that she suffered with Multiple personality disorder, thought to have been brought on by her birth parents trying to erase all marks of themselves upon her, coupled with, the denial of what she really was by the muggle couple. It could not be cured, only worked upon to be contained. It was decided then that Dee would move into St Mungo’s long term resident’s ward, to monitor her, and decided if she was a danger to herself or to others. The woman who saved her life continued to look after her within the hospital, and to Dee, this woman is her mother, teacher and friend. It was undecided whether Dee should attend Hogwarts, but with an arrangement with the School, she receives a private floo network connection each morning and evening, to transport her between the two places. She is now in her 5th year at the school with little out breaks of her condition. The other students can be cruel to her, but as long as she has her true friends, she doesn’t care. Her ambition it to become a healer, and her best class is potions. Abilities *Potioneer : Potions is Dee’s strongest subject, she is skilled beyond her years and can brew nearly all recipes placed in front of her. Her years of living and working within St. Mungo’s have taught her a great deal, and her healing remedies are first class. *Healing spells : As part of her time in Mungos, she learned much about healing from the healers there. *Herbology; Dee has been interested in magical plants and their properties since she joined Hogwarts. She experiments with plant properties within her potion making, and has discovered a number of effective plant properties that she has used within healing remedies. *Transfiguration : Transfiguration is the area of magic Dee most struggles with, she is unable to picture objects to what they are to be turned into, and sees an item for what it is. *Charms : Dee is average in Charms, she lacks the fluid motion needed to make the complex movements needed to make charms their strongest and most effective. Basic charms she can accomplish. *Duelling : Dee can duel when forced; she can be a fierce opponent if she allows herself. One of her personalities has a sadistic side and if allowed forward she will stop at nothing to overcome her opponent. It is for this reason Dee should not be written off as a soft touch. *Apparation : Dee is yet to manage apparation. *Underage Magic Control: Dee’s abilities presented at 7 and were part of story to how she came to a life in Mungo’s (see personality) Relationship John and Marcy Turnbull The muggle couple who adopted Dee from the orphanage when she was a baby. This deeply religious couple brought Dee up with religion at the fore front of her mind. She lived with the couple for 7 years in relative happiness. When she turned 7 and strange things happened with Dee around, the couple grew worried and called in a priest. The priest deemed her as damned, and after a failed exorcism the couple ridded themselves of her. Since she left their house, she has never returned. Their memories of her where whipped and they have no recollection of her what so ever. Dee still has a strong sense of right and wrong coupled with religion instilled within her. Emella Coombs Dee’s adoptive mother- after she left the muggle couple Dee lived with a healer called Emella. Emella is a healer at St.Mungos hospital specializing in the spell damage ward. She grew concerned for Dee’s mental health, and was the one who had her diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. She arranged for Dee to move into the permanent residents ward in St.Mungos, where she could care for her. To this day Dee calls this woman her mother and she is the closest person she has to her. She also arranged for Dee’s transport and attendance to Hogwarts. Charm Stone Charm was Dee’s first friend within Hogwarts, they would be seen sitting in the great hall and making jokes and trolling with others. Charm has always been a loyal friend and one Dee felt comfortable to turn to when needed, and is the only person who knows Dee’s full story. Dagger O’Dream Dagger has always been a kind friend to Dee, they would enjoy drinks in Hogsmeade and joke around in the great hall, along with Charm. Dagger tried to reunite Misty and Dee to a friendship after its demise to no avail, and spent time between the two. Dara DarkHeart Dara DarkHeart was the Slytherin quidditch captain, and made the decision to allow Dee to be a part of her all girls house team. They were not friends and at most DarkHeart tolerated Dee and pushed her hard in her training. Jason Jetson JJ was the first person aside from her adoptive mother that she ever loved. He was admitted to St.Mungo’s in his second year at Hogwarts. Prior to this she had never spoke to him, but was aware of him through their advanced potions classes together. It was though a potions accident the Jason was admitted to St.Mungo’s. He spent a year living within the hospital, and it was through this time that he and Dee met, and formed a friendship. Dee saw him as a true friend and she trusted him. She developed greater feelings for him, but never aired them to JJ. As it turns out, like all the people in Dee’s life he also left her. She returned from Hogwarts one evening to find his sleeping area cleaned out. When she asked about him, she was told he had discharged himself. Dee went into denial about once again being left, and told herself that he would be back for her; he would never leave her behind. She had always pictured a future with him in it, and one day he may return her feelings given enough time. It never happened. A month after he left, she started telling herself that he had died. She had left for school and while she was there, he had slipped away. She would rather believe him dead than, as a person who had used her and hurt her. It seemed plausible as for a year no one heard from him, until he turned back up at Hogwarts with a new look and under a new name. Everything she had buried deep about him resurfaced and she endured and struggled to have all her fears confirmed. Misty Aurora Papillion They originally had a stable friendship, and one Dee valued. This changed and Misty was the reason Dee spent a fortnight in bed due to shock in believing her friend had died at her hands, when in fact she had turned in said friend to the auror department, where this friend was sent to Azkaban. Their friendship ended, that moment. Attempts were made to rekindle the friendship, but it was seen and too big a betrayal for Dee to get over, and they went their separate ways, choosing to ignore each other if their paths crossed. Nagini Tempestas Nagini and Dee’s relationship is strange. Nagini comes from a noble, pure family of wealth and took pity upon Dee with her little money and second hand robes. With Dee’s low status it seemed unlikely that this friendship would form. But form it did, and Nagini became a role model for Dee, and Nagini on the sly helped Dee. She was known to slip gold into Dee’s pocket, and even provide her with a new robe. Dee trusted her completely, and stayed loyal to her even when she was sent to Azkaban. OOC Notes *Dee was developed with a multi-personality disorder in the beginning as I could not decide who I wanted to play. I believe she symbolises that a person can be both good and bad. And that we are not defined solely on one aspect. *Playing a person who is so scatter brained came easy, and she is based primarily upon myself. She is clumsy and forgets things easily unless they are repeated over so they sink in. *Although Dee is depicted as having friends she is naturally anti-social and finds talking in large groups difficult and conversation flow hard to follow or partake in. She would choose to sit in the background and observe, and input when she felt she would feel at most use. This does not always come across. Category:Slytherin Category:Unicorn Core Wand Category:Human Category:Unknown Blood Status